A Cute Chimera Problem
by Emychan123
Summary: Ed went on a mission all by himself...again.   This time he turned into an chimera. But he has Cat ears, a cat tail, cat instincts, and cat fangs. How will everyone turn him back to human?  RoyXEd later in the chapters
1. Ed's Problem

**This is my first story, so forgive me if i spelled wrong, had bad grammar, and didn't do the sections right~**

Chapter 1: Ed's Problem.

~Author's P.O.V~

"Do you understand?" Mustang said while his hands were folded underneath his chin.

"Yea yea I heard you the first time!" Ed said annoyed.

Ed walked out of Mustangs office. "I'll be back before you know it!"

Ed said with a smile while running down the hallway to his destination.

"Al's not coming?" " No Lieutenant Hawkeye, He wants to do the mission himself." Mustang said furiously.

Everytime Ed would go on mission's alone, His automail arm would be shattered and he would be unconscious everytime the military got to him in time.  
>~Ed's P.O.V~<p>

"I'll be back before you know it!" I said with a smile while running down the hallway.

15 mintues later...

I walked down the sidewalk and saw a building with windows.

"It has to be 5 stories up!" I said out loud.  
>I walked into the building. I heard meowing.<br>I looked down and saw a little gray tabby.

The cat walked towards the right hallway and turned it's head to me and meowed. "Is it telling me to follow?" I thought.  
>Ed decided to follow. "What else could possibly wrong" I thought. The gray tabby led me into this room that had papers with blood stains on it.<p>

"What happened here" I thought.

The gray tabby turned around and it's innocent smile from earlier faded and an evil smirk grew on the little kitten.

I looked at the cat confused. I peeked behind my shoulder and saw someone in a white lab coat swing a metal bat.

"The person got my metal arm! Winry is gonna be mad now." i thought to myself.

"Hmm" I said in pain before I blackened out.

~Roy's P.O.V~

I looked at the clock, 4:00 PM. "Full metal should be back in the next hour or so" I thought to myself.

Hawkeye walked in with a phone in her hand.

"Sir, There's someone on the line for you." Hawkeye said. "Ok..." Mustang said as he got the ohone from Hawkeye. "Hello, this is Roy Mustang. Who may this be?" Mustang said politely.

"Why hello there~ My name is Dr. Carson."

" Hello , What makes you want to call me?" Mustang asked curiously.  
>" Well I just wanted to tell you that Edward Elric should be a perfect specimen for my project this after noon." Dr. Carson boasted.<p>

"What do you mean 'perfect specimen'? " Mustang asked/yelled furiously.

"I mean he will be an perfect you want that little pipsqueak alive, then you better hurry and find him before I turn him into a chimera. Should he be a Cat or a Dog? " Dr. Carson said smiling.

Mustang slammed the phone on the reciever.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, Edwards gonna be turned into a chimera if we don't find him in time! Let's go!

~Ed's P.O.V~

"Hmm!" I yelled as soon as I felt pain in my left arm and my head.  
>I opened my eyes to find a little kitten next to me.<p>

It wasn't the same one from earlier though. This kitten is a golden kitten. It matched my hair. It has a cut on it's back. I tried to move but everytime I tried to move I felt pain.

I tilted my head up a little slowly, I could see the same guy who made me go unconscious.

"Oh so the little pipsqueak is awake?" said looking happy while looking down on me.

"Well let's start the transformation." said as he moved the Kitten on top of Ed.

slapped his hands on the floor making a glowing light around the little golden kitten and me.

I started to scream in agony. But all i could hear was mumbles (since there's tape around my mouth). The pain started to stop. I heard Mustang scream my name multiple times. Dr. Carson locked the door so Mustang couldn't get in. Dr. Carson looked at me and said "My, My your one of the lucky one's aren't you?"

"W-what do you m-mean?" I said trying to get up slowly, pulling the tape off my mouth.

"See for yourself Edward." He said and gently grabbed my hand and put me infront of the mirror.

~Roy's P.O.V~

I turned the wheel of my car, stepping down on the gas pedal and going to the laboartory at full speed.  
>He saw the building up ahead.<p>

We were there in less than 5 minutes. Hawkeye and I walked into the building hearing loud mumbling. we followed the sound.

I yelled Edward's name multiple times after i couldn't hear him anymore. I started running with Hawkeye following from behind. We heard people talking behind a door.

After a couple tries, we slammed the door open and saw Edward. Our mouths opened wide. We saw Edward he looked mostly human but...he had a Cat tail, Cat ears, Cat fangs, his usual size, and his right arm with automail was smashed to pieces.  
>"Edward...Is that you?" Hawkeye said surprised. "Mustang?" Edward said. He voice was shaky.<p>

Dr. Carson said "Oh my, It looks like you were too late. If you want him back, pay up."

"How much?" Mustang said.

"Hmmmm $500, He was $1000...But since he's small it's only $500" Dr. Carson said making fun of Edward.

"Fine fine" Mustang said handing him the money and grabbing Ed.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye let's go" Mustang said.

After they left the building, Military troops went in and arrested Dr. Carson.  
>Mustang, Edward, and Hawkeye got in the car. Mustang in the front and the two in the back.<p>

"Let's put your hood up until we get into Mustang's office" Hawkeye said pulling Edward's hood up.

Edward layed his head down onto Hawkeye's lap and fell asleep.

**I'm working on the second chapter right now. Please give me a review i'll adore it. :D**


	2. Winry's Visit

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA.  
><strong>

**A/N: Sorry if it is short i'm just got sick today and for the past week i have been busy. I call Ed, Edward and Ed. And i call Mustang, Mustang and Roy.  
><strong>

**And Sorry for the mistakes i've been trying my best!~**

Chapter 2: Winry's visit

~Still Roy's P.O.V~

A couple mintues later we were at headquarters.

"We're here." I said locking the car door.

"O-Ok" Ed said trying his best to hide his tail and ears even if he was half-sleep.

~Ed's P.O.V~

I walked into the headquarters. Lot's of people saw me and said "Welcome back pipsqeak!"

I tried to stay calm and it worked.

"Al?" i said nervously as i went into Mustangs office.

"Brother!" Al said in shock.

I explained to Al and Mustangs group about how i became a chimera.

"I wonder if Ed has cat instincts?" Al said.

"Probally" i said as i curled up in a ball on Mustangs floor.

"Aw Brother looks so cute!" Al said while petting my head.

I started to purr, which made everyone and say 'Aww He's so cute!'.

Mustang kept looking at me.

The more he stared at me the more i blushed.

I looked away so he couldn't see my face.

"Ed, why don't you go to sleep. It's been a long day." Hawkeye said while setting me on the couch.

I nodded closing my eyes.

" Ok, We need to find a way to get Edward back to normal" Mustang whispered, careful not to wake me up.

"Find some information about turning Ed back to normal" Mustang ordered.

~Winry's P.O.V~

When I got off the train, I saw Al.

" Hey Al!" I said while waving my hand to him.

"Winry!" Al said while running up to me.

" Does Ed need repairs for his automail!" I said while getting my wrench ready with an evil look.

" Yes and something else too." Al said nervous.

"Wait what?" I said confused.

" We have to get there come on. " Al said while pointing to his chest.

"You want me to get in there?" I said pointing to his chest.

"Yep. It's much faster this way" Al said proving a point.

" Fine!" I said while getting into Al's chest.

"Ok let's go" Al said while closing his chest's door.

When we got to the outside of Mustang's office, I jumped out of Al's chest.

"Ok, we are here." Al said while closing the door to his chest.

"Let's go in." I said while opening the door.

"Huh...No ones here." I said looking around.

Then I heard mumbling. "But Al... I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it" Ed mumbled under his breath.

"Ed?" I said looking for the person who just said something.

Then i saw a tail going back to forth.

I walked up to the waving tail and i poked the tail.

I went around the couch, faced the person who was sleeping, and knelt down.

I pulled off Ed's hood and screamed at what i saw.

Ed heard the scream and fell off the couch and landed onto Winry's lap

"Ed!" I said in shock and confusion.

"Winry?" Ed said.

~Ed's P.O.V~

"Ed...What's the meaning of this!". Winry pointed to my tail and ears.

I then remembered my mission from earlier.

I frowned at the thought.

I explained everything about the mission.

"Ed..." Winry said frowning alittle bit.

Mustang entered the room. "Can i talk to Fullmetal alone?" Mustang said gesturing for Winry and Al to wait in the hall.

Winry and Al went in the hall.

"What's wrong" Edward said swaying his tail back and forth.

"We need to talk about your incident" Mustang said seriously.

**A/N: I won't be writing for a couple of day's** **since i have writers block and i'm really sick.  
><strong>

**I hope to get reviews. Last time i got none ;A;**


	3. Scar

Hey~ I know most of you are waiting to see the next chapter! I'll get it up by Friday. With all that's going on with my family i barely have anytime to write. I'll let you guy's who is in the next chapter. It's Scar.  
>Keep reading and Keep reviewing :P <div> 


	4. Scar and Some Memories Untold

**A/N: Hey~ I have been having problems with Connections so i just used a Grammar checker. R&R**

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

Mustang entered the room. "Can I talk to Fullmetal alone?"

Mustang said gesturing for Winry and Al to wait in the hall. Winry and Al went in the hall. "What's wrong" Edward said swaying his tail back and forth.

"We need to talk about your incident" Mustang said seriously

Now: "What about my incident?" Ed said still swaying his tail. "Well, We have Havoc, Hawkeye, Furery, Breda, Falman, and Hughes finding ways how to turn you back to normal." Roy said in a deep tone.

"Is that all?" Ed said tilting his head to the right. 'He looks so cute when he does that!' Roy thought blushing.

"Oh..U-Uh Yeah just thought you would like to know we are still trying to turn you back to normal." Mustang said.

"Oh thanks" Edward said with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>"Sir! " Hawkeye said when she barged in the door of his office open. "There's trouble! Scars back and he's looking for Edward!" said Hawkeye.<p>

"What! Come on let's go!" Roy said while leading everyone into a secret passage way inside Mustangs office.

"Where are we going!" Ed clinging on Roy's uniform.

"Fullmetal? What are you doing?" Roy looking at Edward.

"Hnn, Oh sorry!" Ed said lowering his head so Roy couldn't see his red face.

"And stop calling me that!" Ed said pouting like a child.

"What? You mean Fullmetal?" "Yea, Just call me Ed or Edward" He suggested walking behind Roy.

"We are going to the end of the tunnel. and I'll call you Edward from now on" Roy, petting Edward on the head.

Ed's ears perked up and his tail swaying from happiness. "Look like someone's happy" Hawkeye said, teasing Ed.

Ed blushed covering his face with his hands. Hawkeye laughed at Ed's reaction. "Sorry Edward, When you blush it's so Funny and Cute."

Edward put his hood on and started to walk slower next to Winry. "Ed, what's wrong?" she asked Ed who was hiding his face with that large hood of his.

Ed turned his head to her showing his face. It's red all over. 'Does he have a fever?' Winry thought putting her hand on Edward's forehead.

"You feel warm." "We're here." Roy said sitting down on the ground.

"Where are we?" Ed and Al said in unison looking at a dead-end.

"Since Scar is back he will most likely be looking for you, we don't want him to see you as a...a... a cat!" Roy stated laughing at the end of his sentence.

Ed pouted crossing his arms and sitting down next to Roy.

Everyone else sat down also. "So what now?" Edward mumbled.

"Well, we could..." Roy started to say when there was a big crash behind him.

"Scar!" Everyone said in unison. "Run!" Roy said running for his life.

"Sir! Where are you going!" Riza yelled as she ran after Mustang down the large tunnel.

"C'mon let's go!" Ed said grabbing Winry's and Al's hand and dashed off down the tunnel looking for a hiding spot.

It's especially hard to hide a large suit of armor, and a chimera. Ed looked back and saw Scar running after them.

"Shit!" he said. "I'm trying to get enough time to use alchemy to form a wall with much more time to escape!" he thought.

"Edward Elric! Prepare to die!" Scar yelled as he ran even faster just arm's length away from the running trio.

Ed found a dead-end...again. He turned around and Scar was ready to put his hand on Ed's face, when all of a sudden Ed pushed Al and Winry ahead saying "Run as fast as you can!" and kicked Scar in his...crotch?

"Holy Shi-" Scar managed to say before he fell to the ground face first.

Ed scurried away snickering and catching up to Al and Winry.

"Where's Winry?" Ed said looking for her.

Al pointed to his chest of armor and said "She's in here, so I can run faster"

"Let's goes find a way out of this hell-hole of a tunnel!" Edward nodded running.

Mustang made it out of that tunnel. He looked behind him and saw Riza glomp/jump on him and yelling out words I can't even say.

"Calm down! He's gonna be alright...right?" Roy said in disbelief.

Ed and Al found another way but it leads to somewhere NO ONE want's to go.

The Dumpster. "Do we have to go down there?" Ed asked whining.

"It's the only way out." Al said making sure his head was on and the chest of his armor, sealed. (Winry's still in there)

"Fine! " Ed, who was not happy about it. was zipping up his jacket and making sure his hood was over his head .

"Let's pretend it's a slide like when we were kids." Al suggested trying to make Edward feel a little better about jumping in.

"Damn...Winry you don't know how lucky you are." Ed said gulping.

"On 3" Ed said "1...2...3!" Ed and Al said in unison.

Al jumped first so he can catch Ed when he jumps. "Hey Al are you alright!" Ed said worried about his brother.

"Jump down! I'm gonna catch you!" Al said putting his arms out. Ed nodded. Ed held his nose and jumped.

When he landed he wasn't in Al's metal arms. He was in Mustang's arms! "R-Roy?" Ed said surprised and blushed a deep red noticing where he was.

He saw Winry smirking. He knew Al was thinking the same thing she was.

He saw that the Dumpster, removed, and replaced by no other than...Roy Mustang .

"How did he do that?" Ed thought. Ed didn't know what to do next.

He just yelled "Put me down!"

"But I thought you like being in my arms?" Roy said smirking and bringing up the moment that happened months ago.

_ ~Flashback~_

_ Ed was in the hospital. This time it was from the Humoncili. Ed and Envy were in the 5th labatory, Envy was battling Edward. He nearly dodged every attack from Envy. "Aahggg!" Ed screamed when Envy moved his hand,shaped like a Knife, side to side slicing Ed's stomach really deep. Blood splattered everywhere. Mustang got a call explaining that Ed was in the hospital. Roy sighed and went to the hospital. When he went to Ed's hospital room, he saw Ed, either passed out from blood loss or sleeping. There was an IV connected to him. "I'm guessing he lost a bunch of blood." Roy thought. Ed had a bandage wrapped around his head. And another bandage around his left arm. He had the blanket up to his chest. He wore a teal shirt with no sleeves and teal pajama pants. "R-Roy?" Ed mumbled with his eyes still closed but Roy was close enough to hear. "D-Did he just.." Roy thought to himself but snapped out if it when Ed mumbled something else. Ed started to put his hands out to the side of the bed and said "R-Roy..." Roy got closer to Ed. Ed pulled Roy closer. Into a hug. "Ed?" Roy blushed when Ed pulled him in tighter._

_ ~End of Flashback~ _

Ed blushed a crimson red when he remembered what had happened.

"J-Just let me down!" Ed started to fuss around into Roy's arms.

"Whatever you say" Roy said dropping Edward on to the ground.

"HEY! What was that for!" Ed said getting up and rubbing his but lightly.

"You said to let you down" Roy said smirking for the fifth time today.


End file.
